


Storm Cloud

by AmbrosiaBane (Luckout22)



Series: Storm Cloud [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Medieval, demon, dragon - Freeform, murderous intent, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckout22/pseuds/AmbrosiaBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Prophecies come from the stars. For every star there is a prophecy, some people have the ability to read them while the stars are still in the sky, others, like myself for example, must wait until the star falls. A star falls when it is time for its prophecy to be fulfilled. Not all stars fall of course, humans are extremely difficult to predict, even with magic, and some prophecies will never be fulfilled. These” He gestured to the glowing rocks. “Are stars.” He pulled one off the shelf and held it out to us. “This is your star.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Cloud

The night was perfect. 

The strangers cool gaze seemed to take in every detail of the scene from his perch high above, from the worn shoes and ragged clothes donned by the, too thin, villagers to the crumbling state of disrepair that had fallen upon most, if not all, of the surrounding homes and shop’s. The place was hardly worth their time, not considering the potential danger it presented.

They had seen the palace spires from several yards away, rising high through the sky, polished black marble gleaming in the dim moonlight. Palaces always meant trouble, for them anyway. A city with a castle was a city with royalty and a city with royalty was a city crawling with guards and soldiers. Considering their choice of lifestyle it was usually for the best they avoided such individuals as much as possible.

Under normal circumstances they wouldn’t have bothered stopping at all but it was the first city they had come across in almost a week and they were running dangerously low on supplies. Unfortunately, the large stone city walls, past which nothing but the palace could be seen, had done nothing to betray the impoverished state of the small town. Nevertheless they had scoped the place out, perfected their plan and there they were, in position and ready to go.

A brief smile flitted across his pale, slightly gaunt, face as he spotted their target pushing through the crowed. The man stood tall and intimidating at roughly 6’6” with broad shoulders and thick muscles. Rowan had seen him threatening a young mother in the main plaza after they arrived and, once they’d done a little digging, had chosen him as the perfect pawn for their plan. He was noticeably better fed then the other villager’s; as luck would have it he was also well known. By asking around they’d discovered that “Leo” was the captain of the prince’s guards and that he showed up at the market bright and early every morning to stir up trouble.

Fawn had noticed him too. The people down on the street were so focused on their own tasks that no one else seemed to notice as a head of dirty blonde hair joined the crowed via one of the many side alleys. For a moment Cairo waited, emerald colored eyes following the familiar figures progression. The old thatched roof creaked ominously as he shifted his weight and, taking one last quick look for any signs of danger; he slipped off the roof and followed after her.

Slipping un-noticed into the, steadily growing, throng of people, the young raven kept a close eye on his surroundings as he trailed surreptitiously behind his blond haired teammate and there, still oblivious, pawn as they headed for the town plaza. The plaza was equally as depressing as the rest of the city, its stone walkway cracked and crumbling, weeds growing up through the chasms, the store fronts just as dirty and broken as the ones in any other parts of the city and the people here were just as sad, but Cairo noticed none of this. One moment he was standing in the plaza, unable to tear his eyes away from his eyes away from the black marble towers, gazing at the palace as though nothing else mattered and, for a moment, nothing else did.

Suddenly he was no longer there; in fact he was nowhere that he recognized, if he was anywhere at all. It was impossible to tell as he was surrounded by darkness, the kind of darkness that swallowed everything and made things like light seem as though nothing more than a fantasy, something that never had and never could exist, not here, never here.

He was in a room-no, not a room, it seemed to open for that, like there were no walls, nothing to stop the darkness, just vast, never-ending space. No floor either, at least not that he could tell. It was rather unnerving, floating there, surrounded by the suffocating black nothingness threatening to swallow him forever. The thought seemed to spark something in him as his eyes narrowed stubbornly. The darkness could not hold him. Now determined, he took a step forward only to lurch forward unexpectedly as the movement threw him off balance. 

The darkness could not hold him but the lack of surface to walk on was going to prove to be a slightly more… complex problem to solve.

The only sound to be heard was his own breathing, a little heavy after his close call, and even that sounded muffled, as though he was listening to it through a door. The brief fire of his stubborn, determination was quickly being smothered and for the first time he noticed how very cold it was. He supposed he would have seen his breath, had he been able to see anything at all; it felt as though he had been buried neck deep in a snow drift. 

A panic, stronger than any he had previously felt gripped his heart and he began to thrash, struggling blindly in mid-air, desperate to free himself, to escape. 

It was impossible to tell how long he hung there, lashing out at the empty air around him, fighting an invisible enemy, one that did not truly exist and one he could not beat. Finally, the young raven stilled, exhausted, and simply hung there, body limp and panting harshly.

It was impossible to tell in the never-ending darkness if he had made any progress.

Despite the icy chill in the air around him his desperate struggle had left him feeling rather warm. With a weary sigh he brought on thin, shaking hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow, taking extra care not to send himself spinning, and blinked. He could see his hand.

Well, he could see the outline of his hand. Still it was more than he had been able to see a few minutes before. Actually, now that he thought about it, the whole area was starting to lighten. It wasn’t light, not at all, but the darkness was now comparable to being in the woods on a moonless night, as opposed to the never-ending, suffocating blackness it had been before. Cairo couldn’t help but find the familiarity of it oddly comforting. 

Instead of being smothered the light seemed to be growing brighter and closer. The green eyed male found himself waiting with baited breath as the source of the light drew nearer. Until, finally, it was in sight. Cairo released his breath in a startled gasp.

“YOU?!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story follow me on Facebook here: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Ambrosia-Bane/402118966639993 to submit writing prompts, review, get info on story updates, and just for general fandom fun!!


End file.
